Pleasure Protocol
by jojoDO
Summary: Alisa is trying out her new battle suit, and the sight of her body is driving Lars mad! Can he contain himself around her? Or will he be too distracted to even fight?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has no direct relation with the romantic masterpiece I created. This one may be a bit more... simple. Enjoy!**

Lars awoke from the small, two bedroom motel with a yawn. He didn't notice Alisa in the adjacent bed, so he assumed she must be awake and getting ready for the day. As he stretched and gave another yawn, the bathroom door swung open and out stepped his cute robot counterpart.

"Good morning, Lars!" she said with a smile.

"Ah, good morning Ali-SAAA!" Lars's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he was what she was dressed in: it was a purple suit, but it left almost her entire torso exposed! The area meant to cover her breasts was almost completely wide open, giving Alisa a valley of cleavage and leaving very little to the imagination. The suit was wide open from her chest all the way down to her pelvic area, revealing her well toned abdomen and navel. The shorts that came with it looked more like a bikini bottom: the part that covered her most intimate areas was purple, but the rest was completely see through.

Lars gulped; he had never seen this much of his partner before. Were her breasts always that... big?

"Alisa, uhh... what do you think you're wearing?!" Lars asked, completely red in the face.

"Oh, I'm glad you noticed. This is my new battle suit!" Alisa said with a smile.

"Battle suit, huh? Don't you think it leaves you a bit exposed in your uhh... chest area?"

Alisa looked down at her nearly naked body.

"I see no problem here. The suit seems to be functioning properly."

 _Yeah, and it's making my dick function properly!_ Lars thought. As bad as he wanted her to keep it on, he had to put his foot down.

"Look Alisa, there's no way you can go out in public looking like that! I can't let you!"

Alisa gave a frown.

"This suit increases my mobility by 25 percent. Freedom of movement in battle is important, Lars. I'm wearing this whether you like it or not. Now please go get ready! We're attacking the Resistance hideout today!"

She turned around and bent over to tie her shoelaces, sticking her ass straight in the air in Lars's direction. The purple part of her shorts was too tiny and exposed her ass cheeks a little, which Lars could see because of the see through fabric. About to go insane, Lars hurried to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just take a shower now!" he yelled and slammed the door.

He quickly turned on the hot water and stripped down to nothing. He slowly cracked the door a little; she was doing her routine of stretches. Her breasts jiggled with every jumping jack and she always turned around to touch her toes for some strange reason. Lars couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hand on his dick and started stroking wildly as he stared at his half naked partner.

"Damn your innocence, Alisa! Damn YOUUU!" he yelled as he shot out a load of cum onto the bathroom floor. Realizing she may have heard, he quickly closed the door and locked it. Sure enough, he soon heard a knock.

"Lars? Are you functioning properly?" she asked.

"YES!" he yelled. "I just... had a bad experience with a cockroach was all!"

"If you need any pestilent insects terminated, just let me know!" she yelled.

"Whew... I really need to take a shower." Lars turned off the hot water and instead turned on the cold, full blast.

Lars could barely concentrate as he drove down Industrial Highway 357. He couldn't stop looking at Alisa's breasts; they were so... big! The battle suit seemed to not even cover half of them, leaving the rest to be looked upon by the whole world. Lars nearly swerved off the road being mesmerized by Alisa's breasts.

"Lars, are you okay?" she inquired. "You're perception seems to have diminished exponentially. Perhaps I could try and drive? Maybe I could do better than you!"

"Yeah that'll be the day!" Lars yelled, making her giggle.

They finally arrived at the Resistance hideout. Almost immediately after they exited the vehicle, they were swarmed by Hwoarang's thugs and Tae Kwon Do girls.

"Alright punk, what are you..." but the head thug never finished his sentence.

"Holy shit..." he said, dazed from the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

All the other thugs joined in unison, staring at Alisa with goo goo eyes. The Tae Kwon Do girls just stood there, facepalming.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU ARE LOOKIN GOOD!" they all yelled simultaneously.

Alisa approached them, smiled, and gave them the cutest little wink. They all fell over instantly.

"KO!" a voice yelled out of nowhere.

The Tae Kwon Do girls had seen enough. They charged forward, showing off their impressive display of jump kicks. Lars lunged forward, but he saw Alisa run ahead of him and he couldn't help but be dazed at the sight of her butt in those "shorts".

"HEYAAA!" Alisa yelled as she threw a roundhouse , knocking out one of the girls. Lars nearly fainted right there at the sight of her leg that high. As Lars stared, he was completely wide open and one of the Tae Kwon Do girls kicked him in the chin, knocking him on the ground instantly.

"Lars!" Alisa yelled. She flew forward and snatched her head from her body, throwing it like a dodgeball. The head soared and hit the Tae Kwon Do girl in the head, knocking her out instantly.

"Lars, look at me. You'll be okay. You'll be okay...:"

Her voice was the last thing Lars heard.

Back at the motel, Lars finally regained consciousness. He looked around dazed; it took him a moment to remember where he was.

"Ah, thank goodness your awake!" Alisa yelled. She ran towards him with a wet washcloth. "Don't worry, I defeated the Resistance leader. For some reason, his optic sensors were stuck and he was unable to move, so I just walked up to him and bonked him on the head!" she said with a small giggle.

 _Ugh, how did I get so careless..._ Lars thought. Alisa folded the washcloth and bent over the bed, placing it on Lars's head. Her breasts nearly touched Lars's face when she bent over.

 _Oh yeah... that's how!_ Lars couldn't believe himself. How could he look at his partner that way, and more importantly, how could he let himself be distracted by her in the heat of battle? Her suit was just so tiny, and her body was so...

"AAAAH! STOP IT!" he screamed. Alisa nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard him yell so abruptly.

"Lars, are you okay? she asked. Maybe I should check you for a fever."

 _Oh shit. No no NO!_ But before Lars could speak, she had bent back over and had her hand on his forehead.

Lars was hypnotized by her massive cleavage in his face,

 _It looks so good... damn it Lars, get a grip! But it's right there... I, can't... help... myself!_

Suddenly Lars stuck out his tongue and licked upward, sticking his tongue in the middle of cleavage that her top provided. Alisa gave a small squeal and jumped backwards.

"EEK! Lars, what did you do that for?"

Lars got out of the bed and walked up to her, lust in his eyes.

"I told you not to wear that costume... and now look what you've done. I was so distracted by your giant tits and perfect ass that I got knocked out by a single goon.

Alisa gasped. "Tha-that was my fault?" she suddenly started to form tears in her eyes.

"Lars, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to impair your senses! I..." but before she could continue, Lars pressed his lips against hers.

"MMM?MMMmmmm..." Alisa wanted to pull back, but the feeling was kind of enjoyable. Finally Lars pulled away.

"It's not your fault for being beautiful..." Lars said, stroking her cheek. "But why do you have to look so damn sexy in that?! I can't take it anymore!" Lars scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, kissing her canyon of cleavage all the way down to her navel, which he stuck his tongue in and swirled around a few times before licking back up through the middle of her breasts.

Alisa couldn't even speak. She was new to all of these sensations, and all the could do was moan. As Lars continued to lick her bare torso up and down, he ran his hand up her leg and all the way to her private area. He rubbed his fingers slightly, wondering if she could feel it through the material. As soon as he touched her womanhood, Alisa's eyes turned red.

"Gah?!" Lars yelled as he stepped back, confused and slightly scared. Alisa stood up and backed Lars into a corner.

"PERSONAL PROXIMITY PENETRATED. NOW ACTIVATING SELF DEFENSE PROTOCOL." she said in a robotic voice. Alisa then raised her hand and turned it into a chainsaw.

 _Oh shit! Her father must have installed a security program if someone fondles her! I'm so dead!_

But before Alisa turned him to sushi, she stopped. She just stared at him for a second before speaking.

"TARGET IDENTIFIED: LARS ALEXANDERSSON. FRIENDLY ID SIGNAL RECOGNIZED. DISREGARD SELF DEFENSE PROTOCAL. ENGAGE... PLEASURE PROTOCOL."

 _Pleasure... protocol?_

Her eyes were still red, but she retracted her chainsaw and instead grabbed Lars and forcefully threw him onto the bed. She ripped his shirt from his body and yanked down his jeans. She ran her hand along his manhood before removing his boxers. After throwing all of his clothes on the floor, she got on his legs and ran her tongue down his penis all the way to his balls.

Lars's dick shot straight up at the feeling of her wet tongue. She continued to lick upward before finally taking his whole length into her mouth and moving his dick around like a joystick.

 _My god! What did her sicko father do to her?! Maybe this isn't a battle suit after all!_

That theory was confirmed when Alisa made her next move. Removing her mouth with a loud pop, she got on all fours and did something that nearly made Lars cum instantly; she turned around and slid her chest on Lars's dick. The battle suit spread her cleavage just wide enough that it provided the perfect entrance for his dick to be smothered by Alisa's breasts. Lars was in utter disbelief; his dick fit inside her cleavage like a key in a lock! That's when he knew that this suit had to have been made for pleasure!

As she continued to smoosh Lars's dick in between her giant jugs, Lars gave a loud moan.

"Oh God! Alisa! I'm about to..."

Alisa started to quicken her pace, sliding his dick inside her cleavage faster and faster. The friction was really starting to drive Lars mad. His dick was pulsing.. quivering... he was about to explode with ecstacy!

"Ahh, I can't hold it anymore!" he yelled as his cum came flooding out and filled Alisa's breasts.

Alisa immediately stood up.

"PLEASURE PROTOCOL DISENGAGE." she said. Her eyes suddenly turned back to their original green color and she looked over at Lars, who was still panting from the amazing experience.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. See you!" she yelled with a smile. She then walked off to the bathroom, humming merrily.

Lars couldn't even move. He didn't know of it was from the pleasure or straight up confusion. All he wondered was how he could activate that again.

 **THE END**


End file.
